The Lost Miraculouses (SYOC)
by starryworlds
Summary: When a set of exchange students from around the globe head to Paris, the lost miraculouses are finally found. Will these new heroes be able to master the powers of miraculouses thought to be lost to time, or will they fail and fall prey to new villains? Collaboration with Moonbear37. SYOC OPEN
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! Moonbear37 and I (Oh sugar) have decided to make a SYOC for Miraculous Ladybug. We will be accepting a total of seven OCs. We hope you enjoy the chapter and if you're thinking of submitting please read the rules!

1\. **DETAILLLLLLLL. WE NEED DETAIL!** When put into a word processor there should be around **5000 words** on the form. We are only accepting detailed forms.

2\. That being said, **THIS** **ISN'T** **FIRST** **COME** **FIRST** **SERVE**. So no reservations.

3\. You **CANNOT** have your OC related to any of the canon characters since it messes with our story line.

4\. No perfect characters! Everyone has flaws!

5\. Make your character **SOMEONE** , but don't make her a cliché and make him/her have the most depressing background!

6\. The list of miraculous' available are on my (Oh sugar) profile, and the powers and everything have been decided already, so we don't get overpowered OCs.

7\. To show that you've read the rules, please put "Miraculous Ladybug" at the bottom of your form.

8\. We have the right to not accept some OCs due to lack of detail.

9\. **PM ONLY!** Review forms will not be used at all.

10\. Please name the subject of the PM with your OCs name, along with the title of this story. For example: The Lost Miraculouses — Adrien Agreste

11\. Finally, we only want readers who are reading along, so make sure to review every 2-3 chapters, so we know you're reading along.

If you have any questions feel free to ask! There will be a link in my (Oh sugar) profile to Moonbear37's profile if you want to contact her. We will both discuss the forms before getting back to you, so please be patient! These chapters will be written by both of us, and we hope you'll enjoy it.

There will be more information on our profiles, so check that out! It's so you can fill the forms out more detailed, just scroll under the selection SYOC stuff and you'll find it along with Moonbear37's profile link.

 **The form will be on my profile, so you can copy and paste it.**

* * *

Chapter One

"When using universal indicator, an acid would turn red, whereas with an alkali it would turn dark blue or purple. These are for the strongest pH levels, and the others vary depending on what their PH is. Green is a pH of 7—" Miss Mendeleiev spoke, as she walked across the front of the classroom. Her purple hair catching most of the attention from most of the students who were bored from their never ending science lesson. It was no wonder that Miss Mendeleiev was a science teacher seeing as she was named after a Russian scientist named Mendeleev. The scientist they had just learned about.

A knock sounded from the door, and the heads of the young teens whipped around – with the exception of Nathanaël, as he was too busy with his drawings – and Mr. Damocles stepped in clad in his usual brown attire. The students' eyes searching for an excuse to finish the lesson early.

Miss Mendeleiev eyed him, her glasses, of course, perched on the bridge of her nose. It was almost as if the mole above her lip twitched as Mr. Damocles made his way to the front of the classroom, directing her students' attention to him instead of her.

Turning to face the students, Mr. Damocles cleared his throat, "Class, I would like to tell you we, Collège Françoise Dupont, are participating in a foreign exchange student program. The details aren't final, but a few will be in your class, not all though as there isn't enough seats. Who will be here will be selected from random, and doesn't mean anything," pausing for a second Mr. Damocles looked around the room, scanning the room full with pupils. "You look like a bright set of students, so we expect you to be welcoming."

For a second, Mr. Damocles' amber eyes travelled to Chloé before he quickly averted them. "That's all for now," he finished, nodding over to Miss Mendeleiev.

As soon as he left the classroom, everyone erupted into whispers and on would be coming.

"They'll be better than Kim, that's for sure," Alix's voice rang out. She was leaning on her elbows, her bright, pink hair a contrast to her pale skin.

"I bet they can't—"

"Class! Be silent, I will not tolerate this behaviour from any of you," Miss Mendeleiev schreached, her voice causing Nathanaël to look forward and ignore his new drawing. His turquoise eyes widened as he noticed Miss Mendeleiev coming towards him. "Nathanaël, how many times do I have to tell you: no doodling in lesson!"

The boy's cheeks flooded with red as his classmates turned around to see the commotion, "I... err—"

"Do not let it happen again!"

He nodded, his tomato coloured locks falling infront of his eyes as he scrambled to put away his latest masterpiece.

"I can't believe people like him think they can draw, it's ridiculous," Chloé spoke with a laugh, Sabrina awkwardly copying her.

Marinette frowned, Nathanaël was really good at drawing. People like Chloé loved to put talented people down.

I guess it's a rich people thing, she thought. But not Adrien. No, he's sweet and adorable and amazing. His eyes are like green gems, also his smile lights up—

"—Nette. Marinette, are you even listening? Girl, you need to start sleeping earlier before you doze off in class," Alya commented. Turns out when Marinette was drooling over Adrien, Alya decided to discuss the topic of the foreign students who were due to arrive in two weeks.

"Y-yeah. I'm listening."

"Don't you think it would be cool to see new students? And they're from all around the world! That's so cool, maybe they'd help me find Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"I don't know, Alya—"

Alya cut her off before she could finish. "Maybe we could ask Adrien what he thinks about the new students," she raised her eyebrows suggestively. "Adrien, Nino."

"Hey, Dudettes. What's up?" Nino asked, both him and Adrien turning around to face the girls. Nino, of course, had his signature headphones around his neck and a quiet beat could be heard.

"What's that?"

"It's the latest thing I've been working on, it's sick! Come check it out, dudette," Nino encouraged, pushing his headphones towards Alya.

* * *

"Emmie, wake up," Wesley called over to his sleeping girlfriend. He was standing in the doorway, clad in a light grey, denim jacket, a simple white shirt and pants. His black hair was messier than usual since he used the extra time to wake up Emberly, but he took way longer than he'd like to admit.

His green eyes gazed at Emberly, and he smiled a little before moving closer towards her. He pushed his black glasses up since they had moved down when he looked down to Emberly, and he tried to wake her again. They were in their room, but their whole apartment was chaotic. The room was small, but they'd have to make do with that. Emberly, being holder of the panda miraculous loved to add small decorations resembling pandas around the small apartment.

Emberly lay, her face buried deep into her panda pillow. Her medium length brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail, and her eyes fluttering open to reveal her blue irises. "Wes?" She muttered sleepily.

Both her and Wesley had moved here as soon at they were eighteen after their parents showed their disapproval of their relationship. They started of as friends, but as soon as they started dating their parents hated it. With enough money saved up, Emberly and Wesley left Canada, and what better place than the City of Lights?

Wesley – along with Arwen and Caden – knew about Emberly having the panda miraculous. When receiving her ring with a panda image engraved on it, Emberly emitted a shriek, and despite her kwami, Amora, telling her not to tell anyone Emberly immediately got Wesley. They weren't dating then, but they were fifteen and best friends. Her alter ego was called Beauté Vicieuse meaning Vicious Beauty in French, which in her opinion sounded pretty cool.

"Yes, Emmie?" Wesley crouched down beside the bed, Emberly facing towards him.

"Pandas sleep for ten to sixteen hours a day, why can't you let me sleep that long?" She mumbled, burying her head back into the fluffy pillow.

"You're not an actual panda, Em."

Emberly lifted her head, and flickered her gaze to her leftover coffee mug from yesterday night, the words imprinted saying _'I'm a panda in a human body'_. The duo usually stayed up until late with coffee, chatting about the most useless things. Apparently, butterflies taste with their feet.

"Come on, Emmie," Wesley spoke gently, standing up from the crouching position he was in. "Wake up."

Slowly, Emberly got up, her panda themed pyjamas showing as the blanket lifted of her. The shirt said _'I'm a Pandicorn'_ and had an image of a panda with a golden unicorn horn below. The bottoms had multiple images of pandas scattered around. Getting up, Emberly lifted herself into Wesley's arms. "You owe me dinner."

With a small laugh, Wesley encircled his arms around her, "Sure, _ma beauté._ Where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere, you choose," she muttered in reply, a yamn threatening to escape.

"Okay," he whispered in reply, trying not to ruin the quiet atmosphere they had gotten into. Pressing a quick kiss to her head, he continued, "Let's go, Emmie."

"Oh, wait. Could we go to that roller skating place that has that diner?" She requested.

"What ever you'd like. Just go get ready as I make breakfast, we're going to be late to university."

"You're the one who suggested we take the baccalauréat, and it costs a fortune, too," Emberly moaned. They always got a lot of work, had to pay for it and they didn't have enough money half the time. The money they got for the jobs they have barely covered everything.

Wesley sighed, "Just get ready, Emmie."

Wesley made his way downstairs to get started on their breakfast while Emberly got ready. After half an hour, both were ready and Emberly met him downstairs. She can dressed in black, ripped jeans but instead of just having the rip at her knees there were lots of slits all around. Her shirt didn't have long sleeves, but was loose and had an image of a panda's face on it.

"It's supposed to be cold," Wesley noted, giving Emberly her pancakes. It didn't usually take him half and hour to make them, but he burned the first batch accidentally.

"There's a hoodie over there," Emberly pointed over to the hoodie. It was white, but there was black hearts representing a pandas eyes and the mouth was turned up into a smile. On the hood there was small, black panda ears.

"I can't believe no one notices with all your panda merchandise," Wesley commented.

Between bites, Emberly answered, "Well, Master Fu tells me that Adrien and Marinette are clueless about each other's identity, and they're in the same class."

"True."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Let us know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

In another corner of Paris, not that far from where Emberly and Wesley were enjoying their typical banter and breakfast experience, there lived a girl with a name straight out of a fantasy novel. Of course, it was quite embarrassing for her to explain that to strangers. Not that anything like that mattered. You see, this particular girl hid a secret that would probably cause the entire world to change whenever it was brought into the light of day...

The light of day was pretty far from this girl when she finally dragged herself out of bed, however.

Arwen-Cherise Palomer stumbled over to her white lacquered dresser and collapsed against it. Her eyes, still slightly clouded from sleep, flickered back open to see the reflection of a pale, freckled young adult staring back at her. Tangled golden hair spilled over her back and shoulders in a mess that would take her ages to fix. Blue eyes fluttered up and down in an effort to keep themselves open. A speckled nose twitched, once, then twice, like it was sniffing the air for a sign of a plump meal in the wilderness.

She let out a huge yawn, then tried to move back into her bed, promptly getting tangled in the blankets that had fallen to the floor and finding herself in a mess limbs on top of them. Arwen groaned. This was really happening far too often, a thought sprung to mind as she pulled a wolf plushie out from underneath her.

It wasn't long before she was standing up. Her first move was to pull up her blinds, squinting into the harsh light and making a ridiculous face in it's general direction as she twisted to flop back down onto the fluffy pile of pillows and other things that belonged on her bed and were now located in the middle of her room. No one had ever said that a Canadian miraculous holder was neat, after all.

The sound of a phone vibrating made her sleepily crack an eye open. When she reached over for it, her arm floundering around like a dying whale before grabbing hold of the annoying, beeping object, she found that she had a bazillion text messages from the person she least wanted to see.

"See you soon. Coming over at ten. Bringing breakfast. Arwen? Are you still asleep?" read Arwen, wincing when she realized that it was nearly five minutes after ten and her obnoxious boyfriend was probably waiting at her door. It was like he'd read her mind when the doorbell rang at that moment.

Her front door could be heard opening, then closing, even though she was a flight of steps and multiple rooms away from it. The lupine-like girl attempted to tame her unruly mess of hair when she heard footsteps, wishing she'd been able to drag herself out of bed a bit earlier and not face humiliation at his hands.

* * *

"Ow!" Wesley winced as his back made contact with the floor. Emberly had dragged in on a rollerskating date and it was the second time he had fallen. He could feel the pain of the bruises as he flinched as his hand grazed over a bruise. He was really regretting wearing white, his new jeans were going to be covered with stains from the floor. It didn't help that a passing kid had spilt some drink on him before bursting into tears. That was something he really didn't wasn't to relive.

 _And she wonders why I don't like rollerskating,_ Wesley thought, a groan emiting from him. _Next time, I'm choosing the date._

Even though he wanted to choose the next date, he should've listened to Emberly when she told him to choose something more comfortable. He could hardly move while Emberly looked like she was having the time of her life with her simple blue dress and tights—well, she looked like she was having the time of her life before he fell, but that's not the point.

"Are you okay?" Emberly asked worriedly, pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear. She didn't fancy having her hair dangling in front of her eyes whilst she attended to her needy boyfriend. After pausing for a second, she spoke again, "Here, I have an idea, close your eyes."

Wesley's eyes fluttered shut, he was curious to see what Emberly was doing, so he complied. Besides, any curious person would listen to see what Emberly would come up with next. She surprised him constantly despite hating surprises herself. It also came in handy when talking about weird things that had happened. He never ran out of stories to tell.

"Count to seven, when you wake up we'll be in heaven," Emberly told him slowly, while her voice was soft, her words weren't exactly something admirable.

Wesley's eyes shot open, "What?!"

Emberly shrugged, "I was on the internet and saw a writing prompt, but I suck at writing, so I decided to say it to you to see how you would react."

Wesley pushed himself of the ground—ignoring his pain, he was pretty sure he landed on something—and grabbed Emberly's hands, "Emmie, I love you, but seriously, what do you type on your search engine?"

"Various things," she shrugged again, not phased by what he was implying. It was expected, really, not many people would react normally to that. "Did you know that you sure your birthday with at least nine million other people in the world?"

"Sometimes, I wonder how you're older than me." While his tone showed something completely different, Wesley watched Emberly with an adoring look. She really was something.

"I'm going to be twenty-one in November! I mean, there's still two months left, but I love birthdays," she paused before adding, "and cake."

Wesley laughed and hugged her. Emberly was his little ray of sunshine, who may or may not google the most random things ever. It was kind of surprising how many random facts she knew. If she only had that dedication when doing her assignments then she would be passing with flying colours, just like the bragging Wesley.

"Besides it depends on maturity, and we all know that you're way more mature than me. Your glasses make you look mature, too. Well, your more mature than me. That's for sure," Emberly rambled as they let go of each other.

"Are you going to make fun of my glasses again?"

"No, they're cute," she smiled. "Besides when you're mad and wearing your glasses you look adorable. I can't take you seriously."

"You can never take anyone seriously," Wesley countered, and it was true. Wesley could recount numerous times were Emberly hadn't burst out laughing in a serious situation.

Emberly thought about it, "That's probably true." Her face then broke out into a brighter smile, "Come on, let's roller skate more!"

Wesley grabbed her, "No, we're going home now. You can go call Arwen now, and you guys could gossip or whatever."

"We do not gossip!" Emberly protested, pulling away from him. "Wesley, you little–"

A small hand tugged on Emberly interrupting her from finishing her... comment, and she grabbed onto Wesley to keep herself from falling. She was beginning to see how Wesley felt every time he almost fell on his roller skates, "I'm sorry, can you help me?"

A little girl, around the age of five stood near them. Her eyes were filled with tears and her bottom lip wobbled as she tried not to look up at Emberly and Wesley, "Do you know where I could find Mummy and Daddy? I lost them and now I can't find them."

It was kind of ironic, the girl was decked out with _Finding Dory_ merchandise and was looking for her parents. Were they going to bump into a septopus, too?

"We can help you, don't worry. What's your name?" Emberly asked her, letting go of Wesley and bending down to the girls height. She then grabbed onto him again as she wobbled with her roller skates still planted firmly on her feet.

"Camilla," she answered, a few tears spilling over as she looked down.

"Look up, Cam, and we can help you spot them," Wesley encouraged.

The girl looked at him puzzled, "It's Camilla, not Cam. I just told you what my name was."

Wesley looked away a little embarrassed that a five year old corrected him while Emberly held back a laugh. Seeing Emberly's reaction, Camilla giggled a little, feeling a little more comfortable near her.

"That's them!" she exclaimed as two adults headed towards them, both of them looking vaguely like Camilla.

They thanked both Emberly and Wesley profusely and Emberly hugged them all goodbye. When reaching Camilla, Emberly whispered, " _Just_ _keep_ _swimming_!"

* * *

"That girl was adorable!" Emberly squeeled as she and Wesley entered their small apartment. The mess from their breakfast still present on their small table, making the duo groan at the cleaning they would have to to do. The whole apartment seemed a mess really. Panda merchandise was thrown around the place and there was split milk from earlier that morning.

"I know, Em, I was there," turning to her, he continued, "don't you have somewhere to be with Arwen?"

Looking mildly offended, Emberly answered, "Yes, I do, but–" cutting herself off as she realised she did have somewhere to be, she checked the time, "oh, I should go now, bye Wes!"

"Girls," Wesley muttered.

* * *

The Great Guardian sat in a peaceful silence as his kwami, Wayzz, settled around him. While 186, Master Fu considered himself to be of youth, but knew when to step aside. That's when the miraculouses came in, more importantly the mentors for gentlemen future heroes of Paris.

The Miraculouses had been around from generations, making sure to defeat any evil lurking around. Previous holders had made sure to maintain safety and overall happiness for the world and destroy any darkness heading their way. That's where Ladybug and Chat Noir came in, they were simply the black cat and ladybug known to hold powers so great that when combined they reached god-like strength.

Those miraculouses were taken, and the holders a little too oblivious to their own good. Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste, the protectors of Paris. There were other heroines and heroes, too, all chosen by The Great Gaurdian. Master Fu had picked the holders of the Ladybug Miraculous and the Black Cat Miraculous and also other protesters still unknown to Paris.

The Panda, The Wolf and The Phoenix all Miraculous holders, but unknown to Paris. While The Phoenix Miraculous wasn't in use, all three holders were close. As a matter of fact, Arwen, the holder of The Wolf Miraculous, was seated opposite Master Fu. Despite her attempts to be early, she just managed to be on time. Both holders, The Turtle and The Wolf, sat in silence as they waited for the remaining heroine.

The silence, however, was broken when Emberly came rushing in. From her disheveled appearance Master Fu could tell that she had tried to get their as quick as possible but failed. Her blue dress was no longer ironed to perfection as she has started the day, but was crumbled instead. Her once best hair was pushed in in a ponytail to try and smooth the tangles and the most noticeable factor of all was her trying to catch her breath.

In other words, Emberly looked horrible while Master Fu and Arwen didn't. Master Fu wore his red Hawaiian shirt, which had a white hibiscus flower pattern along with his tan capri pants. Arwen wore her causal attire, a set of blue jeans along with a cream hoodie. Her golden hair was finally free of knots and fell in tumbles down her back while her blue eyes settled on her friend.

"Hi!" Emberly exclaimed, trying to brush of her atrocious timing. She noticed that Arwen was there already. "I really need to work on my punctuality," Emberly muttered, sitting down next to Arwen. Both of the future mentors opposite from Master Fu and Wayzz.

"That do you do, Mademoiselle Blanche," Master Fu chuckled.

"Sorry," she mumbled, a small blush creeping up the nape of her neck. She cursed her blush inwardly as Master Fu smiled at her tardiness.

"Onto more serious matters then. As the two of you are aware, danger is lurking around Paris' corners. It is our duty as miraculous holders to prevent such from happening. You two are the oldest holders of the miraculouses and have been in possession of them the longest. Therefore, I'm entrusting you–"

"To stop all of the danger?" Emberly questioned, interrupting him.

"No, not on your own, Mademoiselle Blanche. As I was saying–"

"Do we get to choose knew hilders?" she asked excitedly. While she was probably far off, she was curious to what the experience would be like.

"No, Mademoiselle Blanche. If I were able to speak, you would know by now. I was saying that the two of you are going to be entrusted with the role of mentoring the new holders, who are to help the current hero and heroine of Paris. While Ladybug and Chat Noir hold the greatest power, and will not be mentored by you, darkness is arising from every corner. If we do not act now, it will continue to spread across France and maybe even further.

"These miraculouses are known as The Lost Miraculouses. They aren't very common and we're thought to be a myth at some point. However, they do exist. In fact, a few have been given out. You both will be given information on who they are and you will be helping them with figuring out their powers and how to work them to the best of your ability.

"I expect both of you to work hard and I'm sure the new holders will, too. While you won't be mentioning Ladybug and Chat Noir, I'm sure they will hear about this. They'll be informed, but we'll have to see their reaction." Master Fu smiled at the young adults, "Now, any questions, Beauté Vicieuse and Silver Wolf?"

"Would Caden be involved?" Arwen asked as a picture of her slightly egocentric boyfriend entered her mind.

"No, since The Phoenix Miraculous is not being used by him, he is under no obligation to help mentor the future heroes and heroines. However, if he wishes, he can help the two of you out," he replied and then turned to Emberly. "I'm afraid Wesley wouldn't be much of a help."

"Thanks okay," she smiled, "he would probably makes things worse anyway."

"Any other questions?"

"How were we chosen? Was it linked to personality or other attributes?" Arwen questioned, she wanted to know why they put of all people were chosen. They didn't seem that fit for the job, while Emberly's maturity levels were questionable yet manageable, Arwen's time management wasn't all that good either.

"You both hold qualities that are very admirable when looking for a suitable mentor. You both work extremely hard and are dedicated to being heroines. I'm sure you won't let me down," Master Fu gave them a knowing look, knowing full well that the heroines in front of him could do spectacular things. Casting a quick glance at the clock, he sighed, "It was nice talking to you, Mademoiselle Palomer and Mademoiselle Blanche. I must go now, our young heroes of Paris need some guidance now. Don't hesitate to come back if you have any more questions, however. I will answer them the best I can."

Master Fu stood up, Wayzz floating behind him. "I'll be back later if you need some more clarification. Get some rest, the both of you, mentoring seven new heroes won't be an easy job. Don't be put off by this though, just because it's hard, doesn't mean it's not achievable."

Both Emberly and Arwen sat in silence for a moment, trying to take in the information they were just given. While Master Fu seemed calm about all of it as wandered around the room, picking stuff up here and there whilst humming a tune, it was a lot to take in for the two of them.

"I, err..." Emberly muttered some incoherent words, her mind travelling at 70 mph, something which wasn't common for her. "We should go."

"That sounds like a good idea," Arwen responded as the two of them proceeded to slowly get up.

"Movie at my place?" Emberly suggested while Arwen checked to see if her Kwami was still sleeping. When getting a nod from Arwen the two of them headed to Emberly and Wesley's apartment.

* * *

"You! Woman, where have you been?! Leaving me alone all day and then with this _thing,"_ her kwami, Amora, turned to point at Wesley, indicating the he was the 'thing'. "I'm starving here, and you've left me absolutely nothing to eat! Are you trying to kill me here?!"

Amora was... something.

"Emberly!" he screeched, his little body flying up near her. She didn't seemed to be phased by the mini panda, and helped herself to a glass of water.

"You know," she commented, turning to lean on the sink, "sometimes I wonder how you fit all that rage into that tiny body of yours."

"Would you like to watch _Finding Dory_?" Emberly turned her attention to Arwen, choosing to ignore the needy Kwami.

"Sure, that works," Arwen replied. She was okay with watching any movie really.

That's how Emberly and Arwen winded up watching Dory's adventures with Nemo and Marlin while poor Wesley was stuck with Amora who just didn't stop complaining.

* * *

 **A/N: WE'RE SORRY! We know have haven't updated in ages and that we haven't chosen who's accepted yet, and who isn't. We apologise, but we've been busy. We've both been caught up in our other SYOCs and our lives in general. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and let us know what you enjoyed!**


End file.
